


Moving Day

by Mylifeisactuallyamess



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I wrote this for a friend and I used her name once, Modern AU, So i gave it to her, and I can’t write fluff, but today I could, she needed a Ben Solo in her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess
Summary: Ben Solo helps his girlfriend Meg move out.
Relationships: Ben Solo x Meg
Kudos: 1





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meg_Solo_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/gifts).



You sighed as you stared at the boxes surrounding you, only a few of them were stacked ready to go, the rest were open as you tried to fit everything in but you knew you’d need at least a few more. You hated this, packing up your life piece by piece but it was definitely time, you’d been living with your friend for so long and it had been some of the best years of your life but as soon as Ben produced a key for you one night at dinner you couldn’t wait to be out of here. A soft knock echoed through the house and you smiled with excitement as you got up, your toes curled over the edge of the top step as he swung the front door open. ‘Meg?’ He slowly edged round the door as he looked for you, his rich baritone voice reaching you at the top of the stairs. 

‘Up here!’ You called and to your delight you saw he dragged a few more boxes in with him. 

‘I come bearing gifts,’ he said as his honey brown eyes rested on you coming down the steps, you couldn’t help the grin spreading over your face as you reached him. He snaked an arm around your waist pulling you towards him, you stretched up onto your tiptoes to meet his plush lips in a soft kiss. 

‘Thank you for these,’ you whispered. 

‘It’s ok, when I was here the other day I knew you’d need more.’ You raised an eyebrow as you pulled away from him.

‘Doubting my packing skills?’ You asked dryly and he shrugged, the hint of a smirk playing around his mouth. ‘Oh! You so are.’ You said grabbing the boxes and dragging them towards the stairs. He shut the door behind him and shed his coat meeting you halfway up the stairs as the boxes began to slip from your grasp. He deftly caught them in his large hands and you released them to his superior grip leading him into your still very full room. He set to work building the boxes up and you couldn’t help but watch him out the corner of your eye as he concentrated completely on what he was doing. Every time he bent over his hair flopped into his eyes and every time he stood up he used a huge hand to swipe the locks back and you caught yourself biting your lip _every_ _time_ he did it. You let out a sigh of longing and his brown eyes fixed on you as he put the last box down. 

‘Are you regretting it?’ He asked and you frowned slightly, your mind still focused on his hair and his hands. 

‘What, regretting….moving?’ He nodded as he made his way to you and finally you grasped what he was saying. ‘No! Of course I don’t! I mean I’m sad I’ve really enjoyed living here but I know I’m going to enjoy living with you more.’ You slipped your arms round his waist as he brushed the hair off your shoulders sending a shiver down your spine. 

‘Oh yeah? What will you enjoy about living with me?’ 

‘Mmmmm, everything,’ you murmured, stretching up as close to him as you could. He gently brought his lips to yours kissing you gently as he held your face, his broad nose pressed into your cheek as you gripped his shirt in your fingers. He pulled away a pouty look on his face as he looked around your room. 

‘If we carry on like this you won’t be moving in today and then we won’t be able to…. _celebrate_.’ You shivered again and it had nothing to do with the temperature. 

‘Let’s get packing, just throw it in! I don’t care anymore.’ He grinned at your sudden burst of enthusiasm and he watched as you emptied draws into one of the boxes he made up. He went round the room and sealed the ones you’d already filled until suddenly there was nothing else to pack. ‘Is all this going to fit in our cars?’ You asked as you tried to work out how to get it all to his house.

‘I got it covered, I borrowed Poe’s truck so this will only take us one trip and then we can finally relax together.’ You looked at him over your shoulder as he picked up one of the bigger boxes. 

‘You really have thought of everything.’

‘Hauling is my job baby!’ He called as started his way down the stairs. You watched him out of the window as he carefully placed the first box in the bed of the truck, he took a moment to roll up his sleeves before heading back into the house. The sun was high in the sky bathing everything in warmth and you hoped, maybe he’d get so hot the shirt might eventually come off. You grabbed a smaller box passing him on the landing and you couldn’t help but grin at each other, this was it! Today was the day you finally moved in with the love of your life and he was just as excited as you were. 

He met you at the truck, his large hand on your hip stopping you from heading back into the house.

‘Stay here, enjoy the sun. I’ll do the heavy lifting.’ 

‘Oh no Ben…’ you started to protest but he shook his head pointing at you as he backed towards the house.

‘Stay there,’ you nodded as he disappeared indoors, you weren’t going to protest too much. Any chance to watch your strong man sweating and doing all the work while you watched? No brainer. He shed his shirt, dropping it on the floor at the front door and giving you a wave, knowing you’d enjoy the show as he brought each box down, slotting them perfectly into the bed of the truck. You watched as his hair started to stick to his forehead, his skin glistened enticingly as the sun rose higher in the sky, you were starting to perspire just watching him in your sundress as he lugged each box down the stairs until finally everything was out. 

Then he let you back upstairs, you slowly trailed your hand along the now empty windowsill as you looked at the room now devoid of all your belongings. As one door closed another opened, this was the beginning of your new chapter with Ben and honestly you couldn’t wait. You made your way downstairs just checking the kitchen and the living room for anything you’d missed before closing and locking the door behind you. The key was heavy in your hand and you looked at the sharp edges before managing to finally post it back through the letterbox. You backed away from the house a sigh escaping you as Ben wrapped his strong arms around you. He knew how much you loved it here and he’d never want to make you do something you didn’t want to do but you were so ready for this. You turned in his embrace realising with a thrill you were tucked against his sweaty hot skin.

‘Ben,’ he looked down at you, his eyes bright as he swept his hand through his soaked raven dark hair. ‘Take me home Ben.’ You squealed as he picked you up allowing you one last look at the house before he walked you to the truck. You hung onto his neck, your eyes tracing the freckles that dotted his skin, you gently tucked his hair behind one of his ears and you saw him quickly glance at you. You hated how self conscious he was about his ears and wished he’d show them more but he let you touch them and not anyone else, so that would have to do. You slipped from his embrace sliding onto the seat of the truck finding a fresh bunch of flowers with your name on, the roses smelled amazing and you felt a thrill that he remembered they were your favourite. As he slid into the drivers side you leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

‘Thank you.’ His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as he gripped it tightly and you saw him swallow harshly before he turned to you. 

‘I’m so happy you’re moving in,’ he managed to say. He had such a vulnerable look on his face you couldn’t help but lean over and capture his lips in another kiss.

‘I’m happy too. I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else,’ you said softly.

‘Really?’

‘Yes really! I-I love you,’ you breathed it out in a rush and you watched his expression go from surprise to a wide goofy grin as he hooked his hand behind your neck. 

‘I love you too. Always,’ murmured as he pulled you back to him, his lips caressed yours gently and you leaned heavily into his touch. ‘Let’s go home,’ he said. You grinned as he slammed the tuck into gear, pulling away faster than you anticipated but you understood his urgency. It was time to celebrate in the only way you too knew how and he was already half naked. 


End file.
